The Newborn
by anak sekolahan
Summary: L ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, tapi dia terlanjur menuliskan namanya sendiri di death note. tanpa disangka-sangka 2 orang datang untuk memperpanjang hidupnya...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Death Note hanya milik TO dan TO serta produser film death note.

Warning : gaje, ancur, mungkin OC dan OOC, gak jelas, aneh, dan membingungkan.

Fanfic ini ceritanya bersumber dari film death note, bukan manga maupun anime nya dengan ditambah sedikit cerita vampir versi "Twilight". Maaf kalo ada yang kurang setuju...

* * *

**The Newborn**

L berjalan keluar dari Wammy House setelah menitipkan Near disana. Ini adalah hari terakhir jantungnya bisa berdetak, besok dia akan menemui ajalnya. Andai saja death note tak pernah ada dan Light tak pernah menemukannya, dia pasti masih bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya lebih lama lagi.L sangat berharap akan hal itu.

L berjalan semakin jauh dari dari Wammy House. Dia akhirnya sampai di ujung jembatan, dan berdiam sejenak disana sambil bercerita sendiri tentang impiannya jika dia masih hidup. Tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dari belakang dan membawa L terjun jauh ke bawah sungai.

Mereka mendarat di bebatuan dengan selamat, tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Di hadapan L sekarang sudah ada 2 orang berkulit putih pucat, berkilau terkena sinar matahari dengan mata coklat dan biru yang hangat, tersenyum padanya.

L tidak melawan atau ketakutan, dia tetap tenang dan pasrah. Toh dia juga bakal mati sebentar lagi. Tapi berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. _Siapakah orang-orang ini? Apa tujuan mereka padaku?_

"hai kenalkan, aku sapphire dan ini saudara laki-laki ku Yuki." Sapa gadis bermata biru.

"salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" si mata coklat ikut menyapa.

"aku Ryuzaki, apakah sebenarnya kalian ini dan apa tujuan kalian?" tanya L datar.

"kami vampir. Kami ingin membantumu untuk mewujudkan harapanmu." Sapphire tersenyum lembut.

L tetap memasang ekspresi datar. Dia tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

"memangnya kalian tau apa harapanku?"

"kami tahu, kau ingin hidup lebih lama lagi kan? Kami bisa memperpanjang hidupmu." jawab Sapphire.

"bahkan kami bisa membuatmu hidup abadi." Sambung Yuki.

"tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya L penasaran, tapi dia masih memasang wajah datar.

"Tutup saja matamu dan berjuanglah." Kata Sapphire.

Dengan waktu spersekian detik, Sapphire menancapkan taringnya ke leher L. L tak sempat menghindar. Dia berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Seluruh tubunya terasa terbakar, dia berusaha menghentikan, tapi tak bisa.

* * *

_Mungkin ini saatnya aku mati. Tapi, aku menuliskan cara matiku adalah serangan jantung, bukan terbakar dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Apakah ini hanya ilusi? _Pikir L sambil terus berusaha melawan api yang berkobar dalam tubuhnya.

L berusaha membuka matanya, tapi yang dia lihat hanya kegelapan yang sama. Api semakin ganas membakar tubuhnya. Akhirnya L hanya bisa menyerah dan diam tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Dia merasa percuma saja melakukan perlawanan, karena dia tak akan bisa menang melawan api seganas itu.

L terus merintih, tapi tak menjerit lagi. Rasanya suaranya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi karena kerongkongannya sudah terbakar. Saat ini dia hanya bisa berjuang dalam pikirannya, berharap sebuah keajaiban datang. L berdoa terus dalam pikirannya, tanpa henti.

Semakin lama api semakin mengecil, dan kegelapan semakin pudar. L mencoba untuk mendorong kegelapan itu dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya dan terus berharap. Api pun lenyap, tapi masih menyisakan sesuatu dalam tubuh L, yaitu rasa terbakar di kerongkongannya. Kerongkongannya serasa gersang, segersang padang pasir. L berusaha menyingkirkan rasa "gersang" itu sejenak dan terus mendorong kegelapan.

"hei,lama sekali. Apakah mungkin dia gagal?"

"sepertinya tidak, karena tangannya sudah mulai bergerak."

"oh iya, aku baru sadar. Hei, ayo bukalah matamu. Impianmu sudah terkabul."

Ragu-ragu L membuka matanya.

"kenapa kalian masih disini? Dimanakah aku sekarang?" L pun akhirnya bersuara.

"kami disini menunggumu sampai kau sukses. Kau masih berada di tempat mu semula, di pinggir sungai."

L merasa kerongkongannya mulai terbakar lagi, rasanya tak tertahankan. Dia segera meminum air jernih sungai yang ada di sebelahnya itu, tapi tidak ada perubahan pada kerongkongannya. Rasa gersang itu masih bersarang di kerongkongannya. L tak menyerah, dia terus meminum air sungai itu.

"sudahlah, percuma saja kau minum air sungai itu, karena yang bisa menghilangkan hausmu bukan air." Kata Yuki sambil berjalan mendekati L.

"ya, yang kau butuhkan adalah darah. Itulah kodrat seorang vampir." Terang Sapphire.

L tersentak kaget.

_Apa? Aku vampir? Sejak kapan? Batin L panik._

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi vampir? Dan haruskah aku meminum darah manusia seperti vampir di dongeng-dongeng itu? Dan siapa yang membuatku menjadi vampir? Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" L menyerbu Sapphire dan Yuki dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Belum sempat Sapphire dan Yuki menjawab, L sudah berkata lagi.

"Oh, jadi kau yang membuatku menjadi vampir dengan cara menggigitku pada saat aku lengah," L menatap Sapphire "dan ternyata aku bisa tidak meminum darah manusia. Terima kasih atas jawabannya."

"hei ! bagaimana kau tahu apa yang masih ada dalam pikiranku, sementara aku belum mengatakannya padamu. Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran kami?" kata Sapphire cepat, takut L sudah bisa langsung menjawab.

"mungkin, karena aku mendengar banyak sekali semua orang berbicara keras sekali, dan aku bisa mendengar semuanya." Jawab L.

"wow, keren. Jadi sekarang kau adalah salah satu vampir berbakat. Tapi mengapa matamu tak berwarna merah darah? " tanya Yuki keheranan.

"bagaimana bisa mataku berwarna merah darah. Bukankah warna mataku hitam kelam?" Tanya L bingung.

"setiap vampir baru, matanya selalu berwarna merah darah, begitu pula kami. Lama-kelamaan jika makananmu bukan darah manusia, maka warna matamu akan berubah sesuai makananmu. Tetapi, beberapa bulan nanti, jika warna matamu menjadi hitam, berarti kamu sedang dalam keadaan sangat haus." Jelas Sapphire panjang lebar yang sebenarnya percuma saja, L sudah bisa mendengar pikiran Sapphire bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan dan memikirkannya. Tapi L tetap mendengarkannya baik-baik, untuk menghormati mereka berdua.

"apakah jika sekarang mataku berwarna hitam, berarti aku sedang haus? Padahal aku masih vampir baru? Dan makanan apa yang kalian makan sehingga mata kalian menjadi biru dan coklat?"

"bisa jadi kau sedang haus, aku tak tahu. Sedangkan untuk mataku yang berwarna coklat ini karena aku suka sekali makan coklat, dan aku tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai darah." Jawab Yuki.

"mataku berwana biru karena aku suka meminum air laut yang jernih. Sama seperti Yuki, aku tidak pernah menyukai darah." Jelas Sapphire.

L hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti.

_Jadi aku masih bisa meneruskan hobiku makan makanan yang manis dan warna mataku tetap hitam. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh dengan punggungku..._

"mengapa aku tak membungkuk seperti dulu lagi?" tanya L untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Setiap manusia yang menjadi vampir, pasti akan 'disempurnakan' dan 'di-indahkan' tubuh dan wajahnya. Jadi kalau kau tak membungkuk, itu wajar." Jelas Yuki.

"oh, jadi seperti itu..." jawab L singkat.

* * *

Hehehehehe, selesailah fanfic saya yang ketiga ini...

Maaf kalo fanfic ini cacad dan tak berbobot, tapi selanjutnya saya akan membuatnya jadi lebih baik lagi.

**Review yaaaaa... :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Death Note hanya milik TO dan TO serta produser film death note.

Warning : gaje, ancur, mungkin OC dan OOC, gak jelas, aneh, dan membingungkan.

Fanfic ini ceritanya bersumber dari film death note, bukan manga maupun anime nya dengan ditambah sedikit cerita vampir versi "Twilight". Maaf kalo ada yang kurang setuju...

* * *

**The Newborn**

**Chapter 2**

Cuaca di seluruh Jepang hari ini sangatlah buruk, hujan dan awan mendung bergelantungan di awan dan tak henti-hentinya petir "berteriak" pada bumi. Sementara itu, mereka bertiga naik ke jembatan dan berjalan dengan santai. Cuaca sangat membantu mereka, karena tak ada matahari yang bisa membuat kulit mereka "berkilau".

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi sekarang?" tanya L.

"Entahlah, mungkin berjalan-jalan ke Jepang dulu." jawab Sapphire.

"Apakah kita harus membeli baju "tertutup" sekarang?" tanya Yuki, dia khawatir cuaca akan menjadi cerah lagi.

"Mungkin tidak perlu. Besok cuaca di Jepang malah lebih memburuk. salju turun disertai angin kencang. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke tempatku saja." Jawab L datar.

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau juga bisa melihat masa depan?" untuk kedua kalinya Sapphire terkejut.

"Mungkin, tapi kuharap iya."

"Wow, keren banget. Baru kali ini aku mengenal vampir yang memiliki kelebihan khusus lebih dari satu." Yuki benar-benar takjub pada L.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Tapi bagaimana kita bisa pergi ke tempatku? Aku tidak mengingat jalannya."

"Tenang saja, aku tahun semua jalan disini." Ajak Yuki semangat.

"Apakah kau pernah tinggal di Jepang sebelumnya, Yuki?"

"Ya, aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Jepang. Sapphire menggigitku pun juga di Jepang." Yuki memandang Sapphire sebal.

"Hei, kupikir kau sama dengannya, ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Lagi pula, aku bosan berkelana sendiri." Jawab Sapphire.

"Tapi, apa yang membuatmu ingin hidup lebih lama lagi?" tanya L.

"Ummmm... aku punya penyakit kanker hati yang ganas, dan selama 2 tahun, aku tinggal di rumah sakit, sendirian. Keluargaku tak mau melihatku yang sakit lagi, mungkin mereka merasa aku adalah beban yang tak perlu mereka tanggung lagi. Saat itu, aku mulai tak dianggap lagi oleh keluargaku. Tapi, kekasihku, Aiko selalu setia menungguiku di rumah sakit. Semua biaya rumah sakit ditanggung oleh orang tua Aiko, benar-benar keluarga yang baik. Tapi lama-kelamaan, aku merasa tak enak hati pada mereka, hingga aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah sakit." Curhat Yuki.

"Yeah, dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu di depan kamar mayat dalam keadaan sekarat saat kau berusaha sembunyi dari seorang perawat."

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau memasukkanku ke kamar mayat itu dan menggigitku disana."

"Terserah, kamu mau bilang apa lagi, toh akhirnya sekarang kamu sudah disini dan menjadi seorang vampir." Kata Sapphire sambil berjalan jauh mendahului Yuki agar mereka tidak saling menyerang.

Yuki masih sebal pada Sapphire. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka menjadi vampir, karena setelah menjadi vampir, dia tidak berani lagi menemui Aiko. Sampai Aiko meninggal, dia tak berani mendatangi pemakamannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar." Lerai L. Setelah membaca "cerita" dari otak Yuki, L jadi teringat akan seseorang.

Yuki mendengus kesal. Mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke markas L. Mereka sampai disana tepat sebelum hujan berhenti.

* * *

"Wow, besar sekali. Sebenarnya tempat apakah ini?" tanya Sapphire.

"Ini markas detektif, tempatku bekerja. Hanya saja, setelah ayahku meninggal, tak ada lagi yang menempatinya selain aku." Jelas L.

"Apakah tempat ini 'aman' dari manusia?" tanya Yuki was was.

"Iya, tenang saja." Jawab L singkat.

"Wah, banyak coklat ! Boleh kumakan?" Yuki kegirangan.

"Silahkan."

"Terimakasih banyak L !" Yuki langsung menyerbu coklat-coklat itu.

Sementara Yuki makan, L mengajak Sapphire berkeliling. Sapphire benar-benar takjub dengan tempat ini. Penuh dengan layar komputer, lift, berkas-berkas kasus, dan yang paling banyak adalah makanan manis. Sapphire sesekali berdecak kagum. Dan sampailah mereka di garasi.

"Apakah kau juga memiliki perusahaan _crepes_?" tanya Sapphire setelah melihat mobil pink besar.

"Tidak, itu hanya untuk penyamaran saja. Tapi mulai sekarang tak akan digunakan lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku dianggap sudah mati besok. Lagi pula, mobil ini menyimpan suatu sejarah penting." Kata L sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana ceritanya? Tolong ceritakan padaku." Pinta Sapphire.

"Aku pernah meloncat ke pesawat dari mobil ini untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil."

"Heh, memang apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?"

"Dia diculik dalam keadaan 'membawa' virus mengerikan. Virus itu akhirnya menyebar ke semua orang dalam pesawat dan aku datang membawa vaksinnya."

"Kau kah yang membuat vaksin itu?

"Bukan aku, aku hanya mengantarkannya."

"Bagaimana cerita lengkapnya. Kurasa yang tadi hanya sebagian."

"Lain kali saja, terlalu panjang."

"Oh. Oke."

Mereka kembali ke "Gudang makanan" dimana Yuki, masih dengan rakusnya makan coklat-coklat L.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." L segera menyambar jaket tebalnya dan melesat ke luar markas.

"Aku titip cokelat jika kau ke toko." Seru Yuki dengan mulutnya masih penuh dengan coklat.

* * *

L berjalan santai diantara jalanan kota Tokyo yang sepi. Ini karena salju mulai turun dengan ganas disertai angin yang tak kalah ganasnya, jadi masyarakat tak berani keluar rumah. Pertama-tama L menuju minimarket terdekat. Disana dia melihat sesosok gadis mungil yang dikenalnya. Dialah adik Light, Sayu Yagami. L terus memandangnya.

Sayu yang masih sibuk memilih keripik, tak menyadari kehadiran L, tapi L tidak beranjak dari posisinya. L sedang asyik membaca pikiran Sayu. Saat beralih ke rak lain, Sayu baru menyadari keberadaan L.

"Eh, kamu L, sedang apa disini ?" tanya Sayu dengan nada yang sedikit ketus. Dia masih menganggap L lah yang menyebabkan kakaknya meninggal.

"Aku mau membeli beberapa batang cokelat, persediaanku nyaris habis."

"Oh" Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sayu. Dia langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

"Sepertinya dia masih menyimpan dendam padaku." Gumam L. Setelah itu L segera mengambil cokelat dan cepat-cepat membayarnya. L segera keluar dari minimarket itu.

L semakin mempercepat langkah. Dia sudah tak sabar.

"Semoga dia sedang tak ada pemotretan hari ini." Ucap L pelan.

Akhirnya L sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah. Dia segera masuk dan mencari tempat orang yang dicarinya.

L segera memencet bel.

Keluarlah seorang gadis cantik nan manis dari balik pintu. Setelah tau itu L, dia langsung tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hai L, silahkan masuk." Ajak gadis itu ramah.

* * *

_Maaf, maaf... lama nge- update ny. Lagi liburan, jadi susah buka laptop. Semoga di chapter ini yang review makin banyak ( Amiiin)dan juga carita sayajadi lebih baik. Makasih juga buat yang udah nge review..._

**Oke... **

**Review yaaa... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Death Note hanya milik TO dan TO serta produser film death note.

Warning : gaje, ancur, mungkin OC dan OOC, gak jelas, aneh, dan membingungkan.

Fanfic ini ceritanya bersumber dari film death note, bukan manga maupun anime nya dengan ditambah sedikit cerita vampir versi "Twilight". Maaf kalo ada yang kurang setuju...

* * *

**The Newborn**

**Chapter 3**

L segera masuk ke apartemen itu.

"Hai, Misa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata L berbasa-basi.

"Misa baik. Bagaimana dengan L?" Misa balik bertanya. Sebenarnya dia heran, mengapa L masih hidup, bukankah kemarin adalah hari terakhirnya?

"Err... aku baik."

"Tapi sepertinya L sedang tidak sehat. Muka L menjadi lebih pucat dari biasanya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kecapekan saja."

"Jangan bohong. Misa tahu,ada yang berubah dengan L."

"Tidak ada yang berubah." L terus berusaha meyakinkan Misa kalau tidak ada yang berubah pada dirinya. L tahu kalau Misa heran mengapa dirinya (L) masih hidup.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, L segera menggigit sambil "meminum" darah Misa sembari berkata

"Aku sebenarnya suka padamu Misa, tapi rasa suka itu dikalahkan oleh dendamku padamu. Ini balasan untukmu karena gara-gara malaikat kematianmu, Rem, membunuh Watari. Kamu harus merasakan sakitnya serangan jantungt yang sama seperti Watari, bahkan mungkin lebih sakit. Kau akan mati dalam keadaan yang sangat menggenaskan."

Misa berusaha memberontak dari L. Tapi, dia tak bisa melawan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Hampir setengah dari semua darahnya diminum oleh L. L sebenarnya tak suka meminum darah, menurutnya, rasa darah itu hambar, tak manis. Setelah puas "menyedot" darah Misa, L segera ke kamar mandi utnuk membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di mulut dan badannya. Semua sudah bersih, dan L pun segera keluar dari apartemen itu dengan santai dan wajah tanpa dosa.

* * *

"Pemirsa, Misa Amane, penyanyi cantik dan berbakat yang sedang naik daun ditemukan tewas di apartemennya dengan badan penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah. Polisi menduga, motif pembunuhannya sama dengan yang terjadi di Seattle, AS. Korban tewas dengan keadaan kehabisan darah dan tidak ada sidik jari yang tertinggal. Apa Kira yang baru muncul?"

L, Sapphire, dan Yuki sedang menonton tv di ruang kerja L. L menonton berita tersebut dengan serius, tapi sesekali meringis. Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya L membunuh manusia. Dia masih merasa sangat berdosa.

"Sudahlah L, jangan merasa terbebani dengan pembunuhan itu. Membunuh dan memangsa adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh setiap vampir. Aku pun pernah membunuh sekitar 100 manusia dan menghisap habis darah mereka saat aku masih berstatus sebagai 'Newborn'. " Sapphire mencoba membuat L tenang.

"Oke, akan kucoba untuk tak memikirkannya. Tapi sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan Jepang. Karena jika disini terus, akutak akan pernah 'sembuh'."

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah. Tapi kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Mungkin kita ke Forks saja. Aku ingin bergabung dengan keluarga Cullen."

"Keluarga Cullen? Siapa mereka?" Yuki bertanya pada L.

"Merekalah yang menuntaskan kasus pembunuhan berantai oleh vampir-vampir di Seattle. Aku bisa membacanya dari pikiran Sapphire."

"Ohh. Kalau begitu, ayo segera bersiap."

Mereka pun bersiap dan segera berlari menuju hutan dan terus berlari hingga sampai di Forks...

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Aku bener-bener bingung buat endingnya, maaf kalau endingnya bener-bener ancur, jelek dan kependekan. Maunya dilanjutin, tapi ntar jadi crossovernya Death Note sama Twilight Saga dong...

Sekali lagi, maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada selama ini. Setelah baca, mohon tinggalkan review yaaa!


End file.
